El escorpión sólo vive en la tierra
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Lo primero que Itachi veía al entrar en su habitación era aquel biombo, cuya imagen plasmada era la de un sueño congelado en el tiempo y en su memoria. Un sueño que trae consigo una desgracia y una promesa. "Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, Sasori. Ya sea en esta u otra vida".
1. Eco de un sueño

¡Muy buenas, sempais! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien (:3), yo estoy aquí saludándoles de nuevo desde mi computadora, en medio de la madrugada (xD). Y pues, ya saben, intentando con este nuevo proyecto de ItaSaso, que ya en alguna otra historia mencioné, está basado en la película "The Frozen Flower".

He pasado ya mucho tiempo echándole cabeza al molde y la línea general con la que espero abordar el tema. Pues, la verdad es que había pensado en terminar de escribir la historia y luego publicarla, pero sinceramente, me gustaría saber qué tan aceptada se puede dar en el fandom; sería una desgracia escribir todo y luego darme cuenta que a nadie le llamó la atención (situación que ya me ha pasado en otras ocasiones y que no quisiera repetir). ¡En fin! Ahm... lo de hoy va a ser en extremo cortito (xD), pero es prácticamente mi prólogo, así que tendrán que disculparme. De aquí me voy a llevar más o menos la impresión de qué hacer con la historia a través de sus comentarios (:3), si es que dejan (u-u).

_**Naruto **_**no me pertenece. Es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, a quien insisto en llamar asesino de mis sempais Akatsukianos -y cuya crueldad se extiende al matar a otros que no debería (u-u) y dejar vivos a otros que odio con todo el corazón (7-7)-. **

_Un fic que me pertenece implica lo siguiente: Yaoi, AU y posible OoC._

En fin, espero de todo corazón que les gusté la idea y puedan dejarme un comentario, que nada les cuesta y me permite saber si continuar o no con la idea (:3). Mil gracias por su atención (uwu)

* * *

**(*~((El escorpión sólo vive en la tierra))~*)**

**.**

**Eco de un sueño**

**.**

Aquella mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, la imagen permanecía grabada detrás de sus párpados como las runas de antiguas civilizaciones. Todavía podía sentir el corte del viento contra la cara y la caricia de los rayos del sol en la nuca. Frente a él se levantaban las magníficas e imponentes montañas, cuyas cimas estaban escondidas por las nubes bajas de aquel hermoso día de verano. El pasto que se extendía a su alrededor se mecía suavemente, como si de un mar color esmeralda se tratara. La visión era tan hermosa y brillante, poseedora de un esplendor único e increíble.

La felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento, al cabalgar por las inmediaciones del bosque, era algo que creyó nunca haber conocido, pero que le resultaba tan familiar como su propio rostro en el espejo. Durante un instante, Sasori logró sentirse completo, encontrando en aquella escena algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo sin saberlo.

Recordar el sueño ahora que estaba despierto supone un poco de esfuerzo y teme que todo se disuelva…, que vuelva a desaparecer igual que el humo. La simple idea hace que su cuerpo se estremezca dolorosamente y se apresura a cerrar los ojos en un intento por rescatar cada detalle, por más insignificante que pareciera. Quiere, especialmente, traer a su memoria al joven de largos cabellos ébano que ha estado apareciéndose continuamente en la fantasía de alguna vida pasada. A pesar de que no es la primera vez que sueña con él, tiene la impresión de ver una fotografía vieja y borrosa, porque no alcanza a precisar más allá de la forma en que sus cabellos se sacuden de un lado a otro por causa del viento y el trotar del caballo en el que va montado. Su espalda erguida y de hombros anchos es lo único que, por ahora, es capaz de ver.

Lo sigue con la mirada y enseguida agita las riendas para espolear a su montura. Ésta corre con más ímpetu y pronto alcanza al otro.

¡Por Dios! Ansía conocer su rostro y atraparlo en la memoria. No obstante, su intención se derrumba cuando el joven desliza el arco fuera de la cabeza y toma una flecha de la aljaba que cuelga en la silla de montar, volteando hacia el otro lado, donde una rápida sombra ha cruzado su campo de visión. Esto es quizá un motivo para sentirse frustrado, pero Sasori ya observa un tanto embelesado el movimiento ágil de aquellos brazos. Quisiera gritar su nombre, pero no sabe cuál es y en su lugar, se limita a copiar al moreno: Prepara su arco tan hábil y rápidamente que no puede evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido.

Una emoción poderosa llena su pecho, invadiendo y conquistando cada fibra de su ser. La sonrisa escapa de sus labios mientras escucha la voz grave del otro llamándolo suavemente. Su corazón comienza a saltar con fuerza mientras apunta. Ni el trotar del caballo ni los mechones rojizos que le caen sobre el rostro, entorpecen su puntería.

Cuando la flecha sale disparada, en perfecta sincronía con la del moreno, todo se detiene. Sasori despierta del sueño y, antes de que el sopor lo abandone por completo, siente un gran deseo por regresar a ese momento. Quiere volver a montar al equino y buscar la mirada de aquel joven que lo acompaña casi todas las noches.

La realidad parece no bastarle mientras los días van transcurriendo y él se pierde entre aquellas aventuras imaginarias. Echa un vistazo al mundo en el que vive, al montón de personas que van apretujadas unas contra otras en el vagón del metro. Huele el sudor, mira los rostros aburridos y vacíos, se siente tan sofocado y atrapado como un animal de zoológico. ¿Cuándo terminará esto? ¿Cómo podría su vida regresar el sentimiento de gozo y amor que cada noche le visita, para abandonarlo casi enseguida?

Por fin, llega a su destino. Le parecen horas enteras desde que se pone de pie y empuja a las personas para escapar del vagón. Las puertas se abren y mientras sale, roza la mano de alguien. Es apenas un segundo y no demasiado para que cualquier otro día lo hubiese notado, pero hay algo diferente: Una corriente eléctrica atraviesa cada uno de sus nervios y le hace sentirse tan relajado. Sasori se detiene al instante, girando sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el motivo de aquel repentino momento de vivacidad.

Sus ojos castaños y usualmente opacos se abren más que nunca al notar que del otro lado de las puertas, le mira un chico alto, de piel blanca y un largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja. Su rostro es hermoso, como si estuviera tallado por los propios ángeles; a Sasori le parece una de las esculturas de Miguel Ángel, toda perfección y ángulos. Pero no es aquello lo que más desconcierta al pelirrojo sino los ojos del color de la escarlata y brillantes como el rubí, que le miran atentamente. Sasori apenas puede creer que en el mundo exista alguien así.

El moreno pestañea un segundo y frunce el entrecejo de manera casi imperceptible.

Sasori abre la boca para llamarlo, y luego se da cuenta de que no sabe su nombre. Y de pronto quisiera estar de vuelta en el vagón, pero es demasiado tarde: El metro empieza a avanzar y la ventana por la cual se asoma el rostro del chico se va perdiendo en la distancia, hasta desaparecer en el túnel.

Él se queda ahí parado, incapaz de moverse y preguntándose si es posible enamorarse de un desconocido que sólo ha visto en sueños.

_**Continuará. **_

* * *

_[1] La __hakama,__ es un pantalón largo con pliegues cuya función principal era proteger las piernas de los samurái._

* * *

¡Casi podría ser mi tan intentado _drabble_! (x3U) Bueno, espero subir el siguiente capítulo este fin de semana, con un poco de suerte, o la siguiente tal vez, tendré que pulir bien lo que llevo (owo), que no es demasiado. Además, tengo pensado que los capítulos no sean demasiado largos (xD), lo cual seguro es un alivio, ¿verdad?

Y bueno, espero que la idea les llame la atención y los invito a dejar un review, aunque haya estado muy cortito, y sugerencias, que ya saben que yo las acepto de buena fe (nwn)

A quien corresponda: Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a la historia (con un review)... lo último lo estoy preguntando, ¿eh? (xDU)

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. La voz de nuestros fantasmas

¡Buenas, sempais! (:D) En fin, ya saben que les debo una gran disculpa por tardarme los siglos, pero resulta que este semestre me pelea bastante y apenas tuve tiempo de sentarme a terminar esto. Sinceramente, no es tan bueno como se presentaba en mi cabeza (._.), es que, ¡joder! ¿Distinguir las escenas del pasado escribiendo en primera persona? ¿Empezar de lleno con el romance en la vida pasada o dejar que sea el primer momento en que se ven? ¿Hacer un Itachi muy unido a Sasori o no? ¿Manejar un capítulo entero de Itachi y otro de Sasori o combinar ambos puntos de vista? Y luego, para acabarla de empeorar, ¡hay que llevar esto al futuro! (-.-). Che, "Frozen Flower", te maldigo... y eso que prometías ser todo un tesoro (7-7).

Así que, tengo la mano en el corazón mientras les digo que espero que les gusté. Ya les había advertido que sería de nuevo esos capítulos más cortitos (tipo "Luz de mis ojos", antes del final), esperando que sea más fácil actualizar...y supongo que viendo las cosas como están en la escuela, no fue tan mala decisión (=-=).

* * *

**(*~((El escorpión sólo vive en la tierra))~*)**

**.**

**La voz de nuestros fantasmas**

**.**

Itachi miró la cama con un poco de inquietud y un poco más de miedo, como si ésta dispusiera de un cuchillo y esperara porque se clavara en él a voluntad. Claro está que el pensamiento era una tontería, pero el moreno no podía darle menos importancia aunque lo trataba desde hace mucho. A pesar de su temor, el cansancio le obligó a arrastrar los pies y dejarse caer en toda su estatura. No tardó demasiado en acomodarse, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y respirando el perfume que una de las mucamas rociaba cada mañana, después de tender la cama.

Hace ya varios meses que la llegada del sueño únicamente traía consigo aflicción y otra cosa que no lograba identificar del todo. Es como si existiera cierta felicidad en aquellas fantasías, que se apagaba al volver a la realidad, donde todo parecía transcurrir con una lentitud fastidiosa. Lo hacía sentirse atrapado y vacío.

Por otro lado, desde que habían empezado aquellos recurrentes sueños, creía estar viendo cosas. Días atrás, por ejemplo, cuando se disponía a marchar a la escuela, el portero del edificio en donde vivía habló acerca de tener ensillado su caballo. Efectivamente, juraría que a unos metros estaba un majestuoso semental gris. Cuando Itachi se volvió alarmado, el portero le miró con extrañeza antes de que pudiera articular sonido alguno.

—Su transporte ya está aquí —repitió el hombre, señalando el Jaguar color plata, aparcado enfrente. El Uchiha se ruborizó y asintió, despidiéndose con prisa de entrar al auto.

En otra ocasión, al entrar en su recámara creyó ver una espada con empuñadura de oro sobre el futon —que además no recordaba haber tenido nunca—.

La semana anterior, estaba tomando una ducha cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen. Al agachar la mirada, ahogó un grito al ver un montón de sangre que le brotaba de una herida abierta y mortal; el líquido rojo iba desapareciendo por la coladera. Asustado, gimió y se limpió frenéticamente, respirando de tal forma que se sintió mareado, sin embargo, al levantar las manos solamente el agua cristalina resbalaba por ellas.

Durante varios días tomó tranquilizantes, ya que estaba demasiado ansioso y convertía el aula de clase en un salón donde eran masacrados un montón de personas vestidas con hakama[1] y otras prendas características de los samurái. A Itachi le horrorizaba estar al borde de alguna crisis mental y pasaba menos tiempo con su familia, tratando de simular que todo seguía en orden cuando su interior era un completo desastre.

Justo hoy había sucedido el colmo de las situaciones al toparse con aquel joven en la estación del metro. Ahora mismo, realizó un último esfuerzo por no traer a su memoria lo sucedido aquella tarde mientras regresaba a casa, pero todo fue inútil. La claridad con la que veía ese rostro, daba la impresión de que lo tenía enfrente justo ahora: Los desordenados cabellos rojos, la piel blanca y los rasgos finos y elegantes, con los ojos del color de la cajeta que tanto le gustaba.

El corazón le saltó con una fuerza sobrecogedora e Itachi jadeó. Pensó que su imaginación tendría que estarle haciendo una muy mala jugada. Hasta ahora su mejor esperanza era que tal vez, el origen de sus sueños con el pelirrojo se debían a un encuentro fortuito, que duró apenas un momento insignificante de un día cualquiera. Es decir, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse fulminado por un chico al que no conoce, mas era mejor que perder la cordura.

Se volvió boca arriba, mirando el techo de su cuarto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La luz parecía opaca y titilaba de pronto, como una vela al aire libre. A Itachi le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda, porque al comentarlo con su hermano éste afirmaba que en ningún momento fallaba la electricidad. No podía más que darle la razón, pues su familia vivía en la opulencia y el hecho de que hubiera problemas con la luz, sólo podía equivaler a que estaba volviéndose loco.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos tanto como le fuera posible. Una parte de él quería sumirse en el sueño, para desconectarse al fin de todas sus preocupaciones… y verlo a _él. _

« ¡No! ¡No es así! Ya tengo suficiente de estas malditas fantasías ». Gritó una voz en su cabeza, enterrada bajo el sopor que lo iba arrastrando poco a poco. Itachi miró la puerta de su habitación, deseando que alguien entrara y lo mantuviera despierto. Pero como era de esperarse, no sucedió nada. Dejaron que él fuera llevado a los brazos de Morfeo, al sitio donde la realidad perdía sentido alguno y se rendía ante los recuerdos de un fantasma que rondaba sus memorias, porque estaba seguro, no podía tratarse de otra cosa.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

En un principio, la oscuridad y el silencio eran su única compañía. Itachi ya estaba acostumbrado al escenario que precedía a esa voz, que tanto se parecía a la suya y era completamente distinta al mismo tiempo:

_—La primera vez que lo conocí, acaba de cumplir los trece años, aunque es muy posible que nos hubiéramos encontrado cientos de veces en los pasillos. _

Una potente luz se encendió más allá de sus párpados, obligándole a abrirlos despacito. Su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia y corría detrás de una imponente figura. Sabía exactamente quién era, incluso cuando le daba la espalda.

—_El verano más caluroso que hubiera experimentado estaba en su apogeo e incluso respirar se volvía pesado. Sin embargo, cada vez que soplaba un viento fresco, traía consigo el suave perfume de las flores desde el otro lado del muro. A pesar de los insectos y el sudor pegando las ropas al cuerpo, uno se sentía reconfortado. El ambiente era tranquilo y durante aquellas semanas, veías a la gente sentada cerca del jardín, con algunos pajes que llevaban coloridas sombrillas. _

En efecto, Itachi de vez en cuando apartaba la mirada de su objetivo para contemplar a las damas que reían discretamente, tomando el té o interpretando melodías con el _shamisen, _igual que auténticas geishas_. _La visión resultaba increíble y él estaría encantado de quedarse, pero ocupaba mayor prioridad el seguir al Rey de Konoha. La capa blanca de éste ondeaba al aire igual que un par de alas, enmarcando su espalda ancha.

—_Los recuerdos de aquella tarde a veces me parecen muy borrosos. Lo único que tengo por seguro es que corría detrás de mi padre Fugaku; costaba mucho igualar sus zancadas. _

Volvió su atención al hombre, con el corazón golpeando fuerte su pecho y un nudo en la boca del estómago. Ahí estaba el por qué sentía tanta familiaridad en el andar imponente y presuroso que hacía jadear incluso a los más jóvenes y entrenados: Aquél era _su _padre.

Jadeando un poco, Itachi siguió al mayor a través de los innumerables pasillos. Aún en la ignorancia de a dónde lo llevaban y con una gran curiosidad, se mantuvo en silencio. Fugaku tampoco dijo nada, se limitaba a caminar con expresión seria y pensativa. Por fin, se detuvo y se giró sobre sus talones, observando a su hijo como si hubiera olvidado que existía. Las facciones eran severas y hablaban de muchos años de experiencia en batalla, pero se suavizaron al instante de encarar al joven. Itachi se paró en seco al quedar a un metro de distancia, procurando disimular el cansancio.

—El día de hoy, Itachi, te sumarás al entrenamiento de los Aprendices —prorrumpió el mayor, apenas abriendo la boca—. Tu tío Madara insiste (y estoy de acuerdo), en que es hora de mejorar la calidad de tus habilidades. No hay perfección sin competencia, ya lo sabes.

Itachi asintió, categóricamente.

—_En el fondo, me sentía muy emocionado. Los Aprendices eran un grupo de jóvenes, entre doce y diecinueve años, que dedicaban su vida entera a proteger a la Familia Real. Nunca se me permitió estar cerca de ellos, hasta ese día. _

La escena pareció distorsionarse hasta dejar a ambos Uchiha sentados en un mullido cojín, frente a una considerable cantidad de chicos con aspecto serio y disciplinado. Itachi los miraba con ojos meticulosos, justo como siempre le habían enseñado. A su lado, Fugaku subió el tono de su voz.

—Les presento a mi hijo Itachi y su futuro Rey —anunció, contundente—. Está aquí para conocerlos, así que por favor, contesten: ¿Quién es el mejor súbdito del Rey?

Dos manos se alzaron de inmediato e Itachi observó las caras respectivas. Fugaku le cedió la palabra a un chico de cara redonda y cabello de un color castaño claro.

—Uno que se convierta en un gran general y conquiste las tierras en nombre del Rey —contestó, ufano. El Rey no aprobó ni tampoco descartó la opción, sino que se volvió hacia el otro joven. Itachi vio los grandes y hermosos ojos azules de este joven, notando la amplia sonrisa medio escondida por un largo mechón de cabello rubio.

—Uno que sea habilidoso en artes marciales y protege al Rey, hum. —Fugaku asintió, no más convencido que la primera vez; él creía que conquistar tierras era mucho más importante. Sin embargo, Itachi sintió que la comisura de sus labios empezaba a levantarse. Soslayó al resto de los jóvenes, que parecían demasiado encogidos en su lugar. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Fugaku realmente inspiraba tanto miedo.

Atrás, la potente y jovial voz de un hombre alto, de cabellos negro azulado, se hizo oír por encima del silencio, provocándole un pequeño susto. Itachi sólo tuvo un segundo para ver la sonrisa del General Sandaime y el brillo dorado en su mirada, antes de darse cuenta que estaba llamando a alguien.

—Akasuna-_san. _Responde a la pregunta.

Itachi regresó su atención a las filas, expectante. Los ojos color ónix del primogénito chocaron con los orbes café de un pelirrojo, no muy alto. El Uchiha, dejó escapar un ruidito estrangulado —por suerte inaudible para todos—. El joven en cuestión no era el tipo de pelirrojo de coloración zanahoria, sino más bien como el rojo intenso de la manzana; su piel era blanquísima y sin imperfecciones; el rostro delgado y anguloso, con pómulos altos; los labios ni demasiado gruesos o delgados; las pestañas largas enmarcando los ojos grandes y luminosos. El resto de su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, con los brazos y piernas lardas, apenas con los músculos torneados. En resumen, era como una obra de arte, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—El mejor súbdito del Rey es aquel dispuesto a morir por él—. Y su voz, que hizo eco en las paredes de su cerebro, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado.

—_Fue como si de pronto, el mundo se detuviera. Fue entonces, y solo entonces, cuando pensé que la vida cobraba sentido. Lo sé, que tales pensamientos eran bastante risibles y patéticos viniendo de un príncipe, pero es la verdad. Y además, ¿podrías culparme?_

No. No podía.

—_Sasori tenía un aura magnética. Todas las damas casaderas de la Corte (e incluso las que ya eran entregadas a otro), deseaban que su mirada se detuviera en ellas. Y no había un solo hombre del Palacio que no deseara ser como él, tan versado en los asuntos de las peleas e inteligente. _

_»En cierto sentido, poco tendría que haberme sorprendido que sucediera lo mismo conmigo. E imagina, que yo apenas era un mocoso sin experiencia de nada, cuando apareció él. Tan resplandeciente, hermoso y ágil. De una manera u otra, deseaba llamar su atención. _

_»Sasori, a sus diecinueve años, era el mejor prospecto para convertirse en General. De todos modos, mi padre decidió ascenderlo a guardaespaldas personal, creyendo que sería una buena tarea con la que medir su valía. Lo estaba haciendo perfectamente; cumplía con todas las expectativas. Por mi parte, me alegraba con estar a su lado día y noche, pese a que Sasori solía prestarle más atención a Sasuke. _

_»Muy lejos de las artes de la guerra, los pasatiempos de él consistían en crear marionetas. Creo que estaba algo fastidiado por su tarea y buscaba hacerla más amena encantando a Sasuke con sus pequeños actos. Yo permanecía un poco retirado, observando sus elegantes movimientos a través del libro. Sin embargo, cada vez que él se volvía hacia mí, tenía que volver la atención a cualquier otra cosa. Temía que Sasori descubriera mis sentimientos por él. Incluso entonces, sabía que mi amor era imposible. Todas las noches me esforzaba en convencerme de que no lo amaba. _

_»Estaba realmente celoso y enojado al ver que se sentaba a un lado de mi hermano. Me di cuenta de que yo había adoptado, de alguna forma, esa perspectiva de que cuando me encontraba en algún lugar, todos solían olvidarse un poco de Sasuke. Sin embargo, él era diferente. Actuaba de una forma bastante cordial y amable, muy distinta a cómo era frente a mí. Ni siquiera me miraba y cuando lo hacía, únicamente sentía un frío hiel quemando mi cuerpo. Durante meses, hablé con él tres o cuatro veces, siempre con monosílabos. En parte, era doloroso, así que trataba con más ahínco el ignorar todos aquellos sentimientos. _

_»De hecho, hubo un tiempo en que creí lograrlo. No obstante, para cuando me diera que sus ojos seguían, como una sombra, la figura de Sandaime, mi mentira se vendría abajo una vez más. _

Itachi cargaba con un libro. Se escabullía entre las sombras, alerta, en busca de un algún sitio dónde leer tranquilamente. Al fin, llegando a uno de los jardines, se trepó a las ramas altas y gruesas de un roble, donde la frondosa copa escondiera del todo su cuerpo. Durante un buen rato, su atención nunca se desvió de las palabras que seguía con avidez entre las páginas…, no hasta oír una voz ya muy conocida por él.

_»Aquella noche, caí en la cuenta de que nunca tuve la más mínima esperanza de que mi deseo fuera algo pasajero. El encuentro que Sasori concertó con Sandaime, destruyó toda resistencia. _

_»Los vi caminando en silencio: Ambos eran siluetas perfiladas por la luz de la luna, con apariencia elegante y grácil. _

Itachi siguió con la mirada al joven de cabellos rojos y al General. El último sonreía dulcemente, con los ojos dorados prometiendo tantas cosas que, incluso en la distancia, el Uchiha se sintió ilusionado. Ambos se ocultaron de las otras miradas, sin percatarse de que Itachi estaba ahí, asomándose entre la copa del árbol.

La mirada de Sasori se cruzó con la de Sandaime, mientras éste se fue inclinando lentamente hacia él, con suavidad. Itachi tragó saliva, esforzándose en no hacer ruido alguno y suspirar al ver cómo los apetecibles labios de Sasori eran atrapados por los otros, más expertos y voraces. La forma en que las manos del Akasuna se enredaban entre los cabellos ébano y el cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban de placer e inocencia al mismo tiempo, hicieron que el mundo del Uchiha diera vueltas.

_»Quería yo estar entre sus brazos, arrancarle aquellos gemidos ahogados y quitarle todo el aliento mientras tocaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, marcándolo como mío. Mío y sólo mío. _

_»Saber que una fantasía como esa jamás se cumpliría, me rompía el corazón. Cuánto dolía y después qué vergüenza. Al verlo entregarse a alguien más, sentí que moría. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que nada sería igual…, que no podría sacar de mis recuerdos el deseo y el ansía…, que estaba condenado a suspirar por alguien que apenas y me miraba. _

_»Resistirlo era lo único que rogaba a los cielos cada noche. _

Itachi ahora estaba sentado en una roca, observando el estanque y los peces gato que nadaban dentro, encontrándose uno con otro y girando como si estuvieran danzando. El sol quemaba su nuca mientras con una rama larga rozaba el agua, haciendo un dibujo invisible que distorsionaba su propio reflejo. En ningún momento advirtió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, hasta que dejó quieto el brazo. Conforme el agua se fue calmando, vio la melena rojiza del Akasuna. Su corazón le golpeó dolorosamente el pecho, tan inusitadamente que gimió adolorido mientras se paraba violentamente y encaraba a Sasori, con los cachetes adquiriendo un agradable—pero casi imperceptible— tono rosado_. _

—Akasuna-_san _—dijo a modo de saludo, con voz temblorosa y un nudo en el estómago. Pestañeó ante la visión alicaída del pelirrojo, que lo miraba sin hacerlo realmente. Itachi notó que sus ojos estaban rojos y frunció el ceño—. ¿Está todo bien?

Sus palabras volvieron en sí a Sasori, que se obligó a enderezarse y hablar; tenía la voz ronca.

_« Quizá enfermó »._

—Fugaku-_sama _solicita su presencia esta noche en el Salón Principal. Se hará una cena en honor al próximo matrimonio del General.

Podía ver el esfuerzo sobrehumano que suponía para el Akasuna mantener la compostura y eso le rompió el corazón. Itachi tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras del joven. Abrió y cerró la boca, sin articular ningún sonido, dándose cuenta que no sería lo adecuado decir algo para consolar a Sasori, cuando éste seguramente jamás tuvo intención de que alguien estuviera al tanto de su romance.

Tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió. Sasori no se movió; temblaba, como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier instante. El Uchiha se regañó mentalmente porque hacía esperar al otro por una orden. Sin embargo, no podía pensar. Tenía la cabeza hecha un torbellino de ideas y maldiciones contra el General, tan indignado como si se hubieran burlado de él. Miró al pelirrojo, con los ojos ardiéndole por unas lágrimas que no tenían derecho ni razón para salir. La postura de Sasori reflejaba su dolor; parecía tan miserable que Itachi no pudo evitar gimotear un poco.

Después, ambos permanecieron en silencio durante casi varios minutos que parecieron horas. No los separaba más que un metro de distancia, pero Itachi lo sentía como millas enteras.

Apretó los puños, hiriéndose las palmas con las uñas.

—De acuerdo —musitó, con un hilo de voz—. Puedes decirle a mi padre que estaré ahí. —Sasori dio un asentimiento y luego se dio media vuelta. Itachi trató de morderse la lengua, pero al final, dejó que el apellido del joven escapara de sus labios—: Akasuna-_san. _

Éste se detuvo, aunque tardó un poco más en volverse sobre sus talones.

—¿Sí, Alteza?

Itachi levantó la mirada. Tenía ganas de correr y abrazarlo, de llorar en su nombre si era necesario para aliviar todo ese dolor que se dibujaba en sus —ahora— iris opacos; era como si le hubieran quitado el alma o la voluntad de vivir e Itachi estuviera muriendo con él.

Un veneno subió por su garganta al pensar en Sandaime, pero se lo tragó y le dedicó una sonrisa al otro, que lo hizo retroceder con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión atónita.

—Por favor, quedas excusado de no asistirnos a mi hermano y a mí. Te ves… —hizo una pausa—, sería mejor que descansaras.

El pelirrojo esperó, con los labios temblando ligeramente, como si fuera a decir algo.

—Gracias. —Dijo suavemente, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Esa noche, Sasori no apareció.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

El pitido de la alarma trajo a Itachi de vuelta al mundo real. Sin embargo, incluso mientras abría los ojos, sentía los párpados pesados y escuchaba el eco de la voz de Sasori. También notó que le dolía la cabeza y que había llorado en sueños.

Se sentó erguido, con los músculos agarrotados. Miró con hostilidad el reloj que marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. Realmente no quería levantarse, pero tampoco le apetecía regresar a su letargo. Se talló los ojos con rudeza y empujó las cobijas al pie de la cama, tan irascible como se había sentido mientras observaba el rostro del pelirrojo. Por supuesto, su actitud ante una simple fantasía no lo hacía sentir mejor en absoluto: Poco a poco iba perdiendo la noción de la realidad. Los sueños estaban volviéndose algo peligroso.

Respiró profundamente, dispuesto a calmarse. Volvió a hundir el rostro entre las manos y esperó.

Unos minutos después, ya tenía el aliento normalizado y caminaba por su habitación, arreglando las cosas para ir a la escuela, con los ánimos levantados y el sueño perdiéndose entre la brumosa y acostumbrada neblina que, sinceramente, lo relajaba. Desayunó algo muy sencillo; apenas le dirigió unas cuentas palabras a su padre, que estaba sentado a la mesa con el celular último modelo en la mano, quizá leyendo las noticias o revisando algún asunto del trabajo.

Itachi notó que las últimas semanas, se sentía un poco extraño al lado de su padre. Casi cualquier cosa que dijera Fugaku, le ponía de los nervios y acostumbraba a responder secamente a todas las preguntas que le hacía el mayor. No es que antes de los sueños, Itachi estuviera muy unido con su progenitor, pero al menos…

—Regresaré temprano —le avisó a su padre mientras se calzaba los zapatos en la puerta del departamento—. La maestra Anko no asistirá hoy.

Fugaku asintió, dándose por enterado. Durante un segundo, apartó la mirada de su teléfono y le dirigió una escueta mirada.

—Vale.

Itachi volvió a notar algo retorciéndose en su interior, pero se obligó a regalarle una sonrisa a su padre y salir mientras se frotaba las sienes. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, con la cabeza gacha y sacando el celular para checar la hora, aunque no tenía más de tres minutos que la hubiera visto. El tiempo había empezado a preocuparle excesivamente, como si hubiera olvidado alguna cita.

Con una maldición, echó el teléfono en el bolsillo y caminó más aprisa, tratando de no pensar demasiado en _Sasori, _y logrando únicamente pensar en él.

Al pie del edificio, el portero le saludó, dedicándole la misma sonrisa grande de todos los días.

—¿Uchiha-_kun_ desea que traigan el coche? —Preguntó e Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy no —declinó con amabilidad—. Tomaré el metro.

Los pequeños ojos negros y hundidos del portero se abrieron un poco. Más de una vez había expresado su opinión acerca de cuánto le sorprendía que siendo hijo del magnate Uchiha, fuera tan sencillo y prefiriera tomar medios de transportes públicos, como si fuera cualquier joven de diecinueve años. Lo cierto es que no podría haber nada más alejado de la realidad, y no solamente porque cada paso de su vida estaba rigurosamente diseñado por Fugaku. Al menos, debería tener el chance de tomar decisiones banales sobre cómo viajar.

Diez minutos después estaba descendiendo por las escaleras, cargando con su mochila y esperando pacientemente detrás de la línea amarilla. Zapateaba rápidamente, volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que las esperanzas de encontrarse nuevamente con aquel pelirrojo eran una en un millón, pero de cualquier modo, no podría atribuir su ansiedad a ninguna otra cosa. Ayer, antes de regresar a su casa, había visto a un joven extremadamente parecido a Sasori y pensaba que tal vez un segundo encuentro, le aclararía la mente y terminaría por fin con todos esos sueños extraños. Como si efectivamente, Sasori fuera producto de su imaginación y lo prendado que estaba de la indiscutible belleza de un desconocido.

« Igual que si se tratara únicamente de una pequeña e insignificante filia ». A estas alturas, Itachi no pensaba mentir con eso de que cada vez que divisaba una melena roja entre el gentío, se giraba en tal dirección, apretando el estómago y conteniendo el aliento. « Después, cuando les miro con atención, les sigue una triste decepción ».

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Ni siquiera era capaz de creer en sus propias palabras.

Sabía, tan claro como se llamaba Itachi Uchiha y tenía un complejo de hermano, que en esta ocasión había sido diferente.

—_Es él. Lo he encontrado, después de tantos años. _

El moreno arrugó la nariz, como si acabara de oler algo especialmente desagradable.

« Basta. Me estoy volviendo ridículamente estúpido ». Pidió, tratando inútilmente de normalizar el ímpetu con el que su corazón golpeaba en sus costillas, sacándole el aire.

—_¡Sasori! _

El nombre lo devolvió al mundo real, con una dolorosa sacudida emocional. Abrió los ojos violentamente y se giró de un lado a otro, tan rápido que incluso se mareó. Pero el malestar duró apenas unos segundos, porque después, se sintió lanzado al vacío al dar con la imitación perfecta de sus fantasías: Allá, a varios metros, con la nariz metida en un libro, se encontraba la mata de rizos carmín que se deslizaban por el blanquísimo rostro perfilado y hermoso como ningún otro. Las mejillas del Uchiha adquirieron un tono sonrosado mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba por una adrenalina sinsentido y otra emoción que tal vez, no estaría bien definir ahora.

—_Sasori. Sasori. _

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Itachi estaba caminando en dirección al pelirrojo. Apretaba la correa de su mochila con tanta fuerza que sus dedos habían perdido la circulación.

Al fin, llegó hasta donde el joven, parando a un escaso metro. En realidad, quería tomar el rostro del chico y atraerlo hacia sí, para besarlo apasionadamente. Por supuesto, su autocontrol le impidió cometer tal imbecilidad; suficiente tuvo cuando, segundos después de alcanzar al pelirrojo, éste se volviera en su dirección. Itachi dejó escapar un ruido estrangulado: ¡Era _él_! Sus rasgos eran exactamente los mismos.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras el otro abría los ojos como platos y luego volvía a una expresión neutral.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —Preguntó enseguida con _esa _voz. Y de nuevo, se desató una tormenta en su cabeza; todos sus pensamientos se atropellaban unos a otros, se mezclaban produciendo sonidos incongruentes. Itachi, sin saber por qué, estaba feliz, enojado, ansioso y triste al mismo tiempo porque…

Con lentitud, señaló el libro que el pelirrojo traía en sus manos.

—Disculpa —musitó el Uchiha, con la voz ronca—, me preguntaba si me dejarías anotar el nombre del autor. No sabía que _El Castillo Ambulante _tenía libro.

El otro pestañeó un par de veces para luego asentir. Itachi rebuscó torpemente entre sus útiles para sacar pluma y libreta mientras Sasori le enseñaba la caratula. En ella se podía ver aquel peculiar castillo, que estaba a mitad de ser una fábrica y una casa construida a base de tuberías, con un aspecto osco. Itachi anotó el nombre de _Diana Wynne Jones _antes de guardar nuevamente el cuaderno y la pluma. Le devolvió una tímida sonrisa al pelirrojo.

—Gracias.

Éste asintió, dubitativo. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero el metro llegó antes y lo interrumpió. El moreno permaneció en el mismo lugar, sus piernas reacias a alejarse. Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y los dos entraron junto a un grupito de jóvenes que los empujaron dentro para ganar uno de los sitios vacíos. Itachi les puso mala cara y Sasori estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero alcanzó a sujetarse del brazo del Uchiha. Así como el día anterior, Itachi sintió que lo empujaban al vacío…, era excitante y agradable al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el pelirrojo, soltándose demasiado pronto.

—No hay cuidado —dijo, atropelladamente. Le dedicó una casi imperceptible sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi —se presentó, no dispuesto a privarse de aquella voz. El pelirrojo le miró con cierta desconfianza antes de extender la mano en su dirección; el moreno la estrechó tan pronto como pudo.

—Akasuna no Sasori.

Durante un largo instante, Itachi se quedó helado. Su mente también paró de trabajar y quedó en blanco, tratando de procesar la información.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó (y ya tendría tiempo para sentirse como idiota por su comportamiento tan estúpido).

—Akasuna no Sasori —repitió éste, con más fuerza, suponiendo que quizá el ruido de los revoltosos adolescentes no le permitió escuchar antes, pero Itachi sí que había oído… simplemente no podía creer que además de que este joven fuera la representación misma de su fantasía, se llamara justo igual. Era… extraño. Imposible. Como si fuera arte de magia. Itachi estaría mintiendo si dijese que el escalofrío que le corrió por la espalda no fue de incertidumbre y, aún más, de miedo.

—Ah… bueno, mucho… mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. —Sasori dejó caer la mano en su costado y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado—. Así que —prorrumpió no mucho después—, ¿te gusta las películas de Miyazaki?

El Uchiha no podía evitarlo. Su rostro se había vuelto extremadamente pálido y sentía su cabeza dando vueltas, hasta el punto que temió vomitarse ahí, enfrente de todos. Debía tener una apariencia realmente mala porque cuando Sasori, que todavía esperaba su respuesta, giró en su dirección, le sujetó del brazo para darle apoyo. Sólo hasta entonces, Itachi se dio cuenta que sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina y que su visión estaba repleta de lucecitas, como si le estuvieran tomando decenas de fotografías sin quitarle el flash.

—Oi, ¿te encuentras bien? —La voz de Sasori se alzó por encima del ruido en el vagón, pero Itachi cayó al suelo sin más remedio. Apretó los ojos, esperando que bastara para no perder la consciencia.

—_Es él. Después de tantos años… al fin lo encontré. _

Itachi sintió una punzada en la cabeza, tan dolorosa que durante un segundo perdió la visión. Gimió, adolorido.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, estaba tumbado boca arriba. La luz del vagón era un tanto cegadora, pero se acostumbró a ella rápidamente. Lo siguiente que notó fue al pelirrojo inclinándose hacia él, con una expresión aturdida y quizá algo preocupada. Itachi pestañeó y levantó la mano en dirección a Sasori, incapaz de creer que no pudiera tratarse de un sueño. El corazón le dio un vuelco agradable mientras el Akasuna se quedaba muy quieto, recibiendo en silencio la caricia que le hizo mientras le ponía los cabellos detrás de la oreja y le sonreía, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Oyó que la gente murmuraba y aunque parte de él quiso devolver la mano a su sitio, ésta permaneció en la piel de Sasori, que adquiría un tono tan rojo como el de sus cabellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó al fin éste, con la voz ronca.

—Memento mei[2] —su voz adquirió un tono de súplica al mismo tiempo que alarma, como si de pronto el sueño se hubiera tornado en pesadilla. Se enderezó rápidamente, casi golpeando la frente de Sasori. Pero éste se hizo para atrás justo a tiempo. Itachi abrió la boca y supo que tenía que detenerse, aunque incluso para él eran desconocidas las palabras que _aquel otro Itachi _estaba por decir. Se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que de inmediato notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en todas partes.

—¿Estás bien de la cabeza? —Casi chilló el pelirrojo, levantándose enojado. Itachi le sostuvo de la camisa, interrumpiendo el movimiento.

—Lo siento. Es que… he tenido mucho trabajo estos días y… creo que me falta descansar —se excusó, tan sinceramente como pudo. Sasori frunció el ceño y, de un suave manotazo, apartó el gesto del moreno.

Itachi se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa porque la gente los miraba, cotilleando en voz baja y señalándolos. Debería sentirse avergonzado, pero únicamente estaba desubicado en espacio y tiempo.

Sasori bajó en al siguiente estación sin dirigirle la palabra en absoluto e Itachi no logró culparlo.

Tres estaciones después, él también salió del vagón, arrastrando los pies y saliendo de la estación para sentarse en cualquier banca del parque que estaba a varias cuadras de ahí, cerca de su escuela.

« Me estoy volviendo loco ». Pensó, temblando y echando las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo y esconder su desespero. « ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ».

**Continuará. **

* * *

[1] Ya saben, les adelanté por accidente la información en el capítulo pasado (xD)

[2] 'acuérdate de mí'. Expresión latina empleada varias veces en el teatro vicentino.

* * *

¡Lo sé! Es horrible y nadie las culpa si prefieren que mejor no continúe escribiendo esto (TwT), pero en serio que me esforcé tanto como me lo ha permitido la inspiración de las madrugadas (u-u). Y bueno, espero que de una u otra manera lo hayan disfrutado, aunque sea poco, y puedan dejarme un pequeño review (QwQ).

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
